


Another Night at the Bar

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Margaery and Jon have a long history, will the present bring them something new?





	Another Night at the Bar

Another night out with her friends, and once again Margaery Tyrell was fighting off the awkward advances of a man nearly twice her age. She had literally come to the bar to grab a drink for Sansa and herself when a middle-aged bloke in a grey suit decided she was the one he wanted to sweet talk all night. At first, she ignored him, but he continued to blather on about how beautiful she was and… blah blah blah. She’d heard the same lines before.   
She plastered her face with the best mock sweet smile she could as she replied with a sickly-sweet tone, “I’ve got to be getting back to my friends and my boyfriend.”  
Margaery turned to wave a hand as she waved back to her friends, and when her shimmering green eyes locked eyes with a pair of charcoal orbs her smile turned to one of real happiness at the sight of Jon staring at her quizzically. I’m okay, this guy just can’t take a hint. Jon nodded with an annoyed expression.   
She made her way back to the round booth they all sat at. Handing a drink to Sansa she came to sit next to her red-headed best friend, and across from Jon. Tonight it was Sansa, Jon, Robb, and Jeyne. Though Jeyne had dragged Rob to the dance floor where… Well the newly weds were enjoying their night to say the least. Margaery sighed as she sank into the booth before she registered Sansa’s voice.  
“Was that guy seriously trying to hit on you?”  
Margaery shrugged her shoulders, “Guess tonight he thought he’d strike out with me.”  
Jon shook his head, “Still don’t get how you don’t punch men like that.”  
Margaery raised a dirty blonde eyebrow, “Jon if I went around punching every creepy guy that hit on me, I’d either be in prison or the world heavy weight boxing champion.”  
Jon simply laughed at her quick retort which earned Margaery’s signature smirked grin. Sansa’s sharp blue eyes danced between the small moment between her best friend and brother. Sansa checked her phone, and with a mirthy tone spoke.  
“Well Sandor’s outside, and we’ve got a long drive tomorrow to see his family so I’m calling it a night.”  
Margaery gave Sansa a slightly sad look, “I get it, tell Sandor we said hi.”  
Sansa nodded, “I will, and Marg look out for Jon tonight. He has a tendency to get broody when he’s had to many whiskeys.”  
Jon rolled is eyes, “I do not brood!”  
Both women looked at him with know it all expressions, “You always brood.”  
He sank back holding his whiskey with both hands, and with a slight pout responded, “Okay, maybe I brood sometimes.”  
Margaery turned her attention back to Sansa, “I’ll look after him, I always do.”  
They hugged before Sansa walked off to say goodbye to Robb and Jeyne. Margaery sat back into the booth as she peered across the table at Jon.  
He spoke with a lighter tone, “So just the two of us once again.”  
Margaery sipped her drink and replied, “Like the minute and hour hand striking twelve it’s down to us two.”  
Jon raised a glass, “A toast the perpetually single friends surrounded by health relationships.”  
Margaery clanked her glass against his as they drank in unison.  
Setting her glass down she spoke, “So how’s work? Any crazy cases?”  
Jon shook his head, “Works good right now. Things are relatively quiet so I’m happy.”  
Margaery nodded with a quirked smile, “I guess I’ll take safe and boring for my favorite police officer over dangerous and exciting.”  
Jon laughed a little, “How about you? Things going well with the shop?”  
Margaery nodded again, “Things have been good lately. We always do better during the spring what with weddings and parties kicking off. Though having to watch another bride throw a tantrum just because we don’t have the exact roses, she wants may make me go a little postal.”  
Jon gave her an appreciative look, “Yeah, have to say you have the patience of a saint putting up with that.”  
Margaery shrugged, “That’s usually par for the course though, getting to help people pick out flowers to bring light to peoples lives more than makes up for it.”  
Jon simply smiled as she spoke, he always did that for her. Simply listening as she spoke about her passions. Really, he listened to everything she had to say, only chiming in to give some common-sense insight that helped to balance our her sometimes ambitious tendencies.   
Jon and Margaery’s history was pretty straight forward. Margaery and Sansa had attended the same boarding school since childhood. Both girls had deemed the need for a more sophisticated education than the public schools their siblings had gone. In hindsight Margaery wishes she could have smacked some sense into her younger and more stuck up self. The only saving grace of the school was meeting Sansa Stark. The two had bonded like sunlight and water nourishing their friendship.   
Margaery’s home life hadn’t been difficult in the common sense. She had everything she could have wanted monetarily. She had her brother Loras who she loved to death, and her Grandmother who really raised her. But, the lack of interest from her parents growing up, and the rigors of coming from such an old and historied family meant that Margaery always had to act older than her years.  
Since she was ten Margaery spent nearly every Summer with the Starks. Her parents were always off on some business trip, and her brother spent his summers with his now boyfriend Renly’s family. If she were to be honest to herself her Summer’s with the Starks were the best moments of her childhood.  
The Starks had welcomed her into their family and home as if she were one of the pack. She learned that’s just who they were. Margaery had only ever had one brother, and gaining a family of energetic, hard headed, and adventurous nearly overnight had taken some getting use to.   
With the Starks came the man sitting across from her in the booth Jon Snow. His mother had been childhood friends with Sansa’s father and uncle. And when she passes away suddenly Ned adopted Jon without any thought. He was raised as a Stark, and was loved by Sansa’s parents and siblings wholly.   
Jon and Margaery shared a few qualities. Both thought before they spoke, both were outsiders in a way when it came to the Starks, and both cared deeply about those they loved. But, where Margaery was ambitious Jon seemed to side step the limelight, where Margaery was constantly trying to figure out the motives of others Jon took a person’s word at face value, and where Margaery could be difficult to read Jon wore his heart on his sleeve.  
She would always tell herself she enjoyed Jon’s company because he listened, but more than that she loved to listen to him just as much. Unlike so many people she had met Jon genuinely had a good heart.  
She remembers when he graduated the police academy. She had been so proud of him that she nearly choked the life out of him. Her fears for his safety were largely overshadowed by her pride for him.   
Jon spoke bringing her back to the present, “Margaery? Earth to Margaery?”  
Her eyes went wide as she replied, “What? Sorry spaced out a bit there.”  
Jon smiled softly, “Yeah it’s getting pretty late. I was asking if you want to head home?”  
Margaery nodded, “I’m thinking that’s a good idea. You go say bye to Robb and Jeyne and I’ll go close us out?”  
Jon nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”  
A few minutes later the two were walking down the street. Both of there apartments were close by to the bar. As they walked Margaery had her arm looped around Jon’s as her head rested on his shoulder.  
Margaery spoke with a soft tone, “Jon?”  
He looked down as he replied, “Hm?”  
She stopped and turned to look up at him. Her hand gently brushing a curl behind his ear.   
“Why are you the best guy in the world?”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “I’m not the best guy in the world Margaery.”  
She shook her head, “No, I’m pretty sure you are.”  
Jon simply chuckled, “Well, I’ll make sure to put that on my resume.”  
Margaery tilted her head, “You’re kind, intelligent, funny… the best listener in the world.”  
Jon smiled, “So it Ghost…”  
Margaery smirked, “Fair, but you’re also handsome, brooding, and oh so serious all the time.”  
Jon shrugged, “You know my brothers and sisters, someone’s got to take things seriously.”  
Margaery stepped forward as Jon wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.   
“You are the best guy in the world.”  
Jon smiled softly, “Well thank you for thinking that, you’re the best woman in the world.”  
Margaery stuck her tongue out, “You’re just making fun of me now.”  
Jon shook his head, “No, you are the best woman in the world. Because you’re you.”  
Margaery’s eyes softened as she leaned in and press her lips against his. They were oh so soft, and oh so perfect. As they broke apart Margaery smiled.  
Jon spoke after opening his eyes, “Margaery… what does this mean?”  
Her dimpled smile shown bright, “It means for you and I Jon Snow our hour and finger hand are stuck together.”


End file.
